Terra
Terra is one of the protagonists of the ''Kingdom Hearts'' series who made his debut in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Terra is a driven young man who, along with his best friends Ventus and Aqua, was a Keyblade apprentice studying to become a Keyblade master. However, he becomes a victim to the manipulations of Xehanort that causes his heart and body to be lost to the madman, leaving only his mind to inhabit the remnants of his armor. Before his desolate state, Terra creates a connection with Riku as his successor, allowing Riku to wield the Keyblade in the future. Background Terra was a Keyblade apprentice training under Eraqus at the Land of Departure, along with his friend, Aqua. One day during training, Master Xehanort visited the Land of Departure, bringing with him a near-catatonic Ventus, asking Eraqus to take care of the boy and train him as a Keyblade wielder. Terra greeted Ventus, and he and Aqua introduced themselves, but when Terra started asking him questions about himself, Ventus collapsed, as Eraqus explained to Terra that Ventus had no memories. Ventus later began training with Terra and Aqua, becoming fast friends with them, and Terra often sparred with Ventus. After a long day of training, Terra told Ven and Aqua about his dream of becoming a Keyblade Master and gave Ven his wooden Keyblade to use instead of Ven's wooden Sword, saying that he, Ven, and Aqua, all carry the same dream. Personality Terra's calm and cool exterior hides a heart that would fight for his friends, yet he is constantly tempted by the darkness, similar to Riku. Oblivious to the fact that Master Xehanort is attempting to seduce him into darkness, he is forced to doubt those most special to him, and only realizes his wrong-doings after they occur. While not exactly gullible, Terra can be overly trusting, which most villains use to their advantage, leading to his misadventures. His experiences with darkness bring a negative vibe to him, but Terra holds his bond with Ventus and Aqua in high esteem, willing to fight for them despite his ties to the darkness, wishing to help them long after his possession. This is seen with the new Xehanort, Xemnas, and the Lingering Will, each of which demonstrating instances of Terra's faded consciousness acting on Ventus' and Aqua's behalf. He also holds Master Eraqus in high regard, viewing him as a surrogate father, which he proclaims to Xehanort; for example, he cries at Eraqus' apparent demise and is visibly happy when he reveals that Eraqus has "set foot into" his heart. Physical appearance Terra is a tall young man with dark brown hair that reaches to the base of his neck in the back and is styled into rather messy, vertical spikes and bangs that frame his face. He has blue eyes and tanned skin. His appearance is carried on to Terra-Xehanort, as he is effectively Terra's body under Master Xehanort's influence. Following his possession by Master Xehanort, his hair turns silvery-white, his eyes turn yellow, and his ears become pointy. Later on, his eyes turn brown. Like his friends, Terra wears two intersecting straps over his chest, though his red ones are rather different, dropping much lower down and almost resembling crisscrossed suspenders. Also unlike Aqua and Ventus, Terra does not wear his badge (which is gold as opposed to the others' silver) on these straps. Instead, he wears it on his belt. He wears a skintight, grey and black, high-collared shirt, showing that he is rather muscular. Terra's pants bear a distinct feudal Japanese style; his belt is tied like an obi-sash and he wears hakama (traditional samurai pants distinguished by the large pleats). His hakama are dark grey near the top, with several loops for his belt and two buttons, both of which are undone. The rest of the pants are tan with a small, lighter stripe of tan on the bottom hem. Terra wears a plain black wristband on his right arm, while his left arm is significantly more armored. Like Aqua and Ven, Terra wears armor on one arm, with his bearing similarities to both of his companions. Terra's armor shares the large, ornate crest (colored gold) with Ven and the long, segmented section (each segment alternating between dark grey and dark red) with Aqua, though Terra's is much longer, reaching all the way to the bottom of his hand. He also wears a black, fingerless glove on his hand and what appears to be a black gauntlet on his forearm, over the segmented armor, which also has small pieces of dark red armor on it. Finally, his armored boots are dark brown and gold. Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Males Category:Heroes